Believe
by nene137
Summary: "Kau terlalu berlebihan! demi tuhan ini hanya rambut! -yoon jeonghan. Jeongcheol. BxB. Svt.
1. Chapter 1

BELIEVE

Summary:

"Kau kira aku penitipan barang"-Jeonghan."Aniyo. Karena aku percaya pada mu makanya aku titipkan ini padamu"-Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

17s member

Jeongcheol

Warning: Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sedikit menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, kemudian mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat. Pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamar, jam 8.15 pagi. Waktunya bangun.

Jeonghan melihat ke sebelah kanannya di mana Seungcheol tidur. Leader tampan itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, mulut sedikit terbuka dengan air liur yang sedikit mengalir. Jeonghan tersenyum geli.

'Pasti dia kelelahan.' Pikirnya.

Sebenanrnya bukan hanya Seungcheol saja yang kelelahan, semua member juga. Mereka baru pulang ke dorm jam 3 pagi dan tidur jam 4 pagi karena latihan untuk comback mereka sebentar lagi. Latihan yang sangat banyak sehingga mereka tidak mengecewakan fans.

Untung saja hari ini adalah hari Minggu jadi mereka memiliki waktu lebih untuk beristirahat. Terutama untuk magnae line yang tidak harus pergi ke sekolah.

Namun tidak untuk Jeonghan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya bangun lebih pagi dari adik-adinya. Mandi lebih awal dan membangunkan adik-adiknya, yang mana membangunkan para member Seventeen adalah salah satu hal tersulit di dunia ini -versi Jeonghan.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan itu tugas Seungcheol sebagai leader dan anak tertua, tapi tidak bagi Jeonghan. Seungcheol sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka, Jeonghan ingin setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban sang kekasih. Dengan memberikan sedikit tambaham waktu istirahat misalnya.

Pemuda cantik itu kemudian mengambil ikat rambut yang ada di bawah bantalnya kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya yang sekarang berwarna merah. Dia harus bersiap-bersiap, jam 10 nanti mereka masih harus latihan.

Setelah dirasa rambutnya cukup rapi Jeonghan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih nyaman di mimpinya menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada di dorm itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jeonghan mandi lebih awal, dia sadar bahwa dirinya memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari member lainnya untuk mandi yang dikarenakan rambut panjangnya memerlukan perawatan lebih. Sedikit merepotkan tapi tak apa, setidaknya Jeonghan tidak perlu berebutan mandi dengan para member.

Setelah mandi pria cantik yang hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan Seungcheol. Membuka pintunya pelan kemudian menatap Seungcheol yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Mengganti pakaiannya kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Setelah rapi Jeonghan kemudian menuju ke kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya, kamar yang berisi Jisoo, Jihoon, Jun dan Wonwoo. Waktunya membangunkan para member.

Masuk ke kamar tersebut kemudian membangunkan Jisoo terlebih dahulu, karena Jisoo adalah orang yang paling mudah untuk dibangunkan.

"Jisoo-ya bangun lah. Sudah pagi," Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Jisoo. Tak lama Jisoo yerbangun dengan wajah sembabnnya.

"Morning." Sapanya dengan suara serak,

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Bantu aku membangunkan mereka ya,"

Jisoo mengangguk kemudian berdiri untuk melihat Wonwoo yang tidur di ranjang tingkat dua, di atas ranjang Jisoo.

Jeonghan juga kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan masuk ke kamar yang kamar selanjutnya. Ini lah rutinitas pagi Jeonghan, keluar masuk kamar untuk membangunkan adik-adiknya.

Tak lama dorm yang semula sepi itu menjadi riuh dengan suara-suara para member yang telah bangun. Saatnya memesan makanan untuk sarapan, wajar saja ramai.

Membangunkan member sudah, sekarang saatnya membangunkan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mendekati ranjang mereka kemudian duduk di dekat Seungcheol. Dengan pelan menggoyangkan pundak Seungcheol untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey sudah waktunya bangun Seungcheol-ah,"

Seungcheol menggeliat pelan kemudian memunggungi Jeonghan. Merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. Memang tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkan Seungcheol selain itu.

Jeonghan memdekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Seungcheol kemudian, "Aku mencintaimu," Berbisik pelan di telinga Seungcheol dan tidak lupa mengecup pipinya lembut.

Baru saja ingin menjauhkan wajahnya Jeonghan merasakan tarikan pada kepala dan kemudian dia dapat merasakan benda kenyal yang menmpel di bibirnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lumatan ciuman Seungcheol di bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintamu." Jawab Seungcheol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan duduk di depan tv dengan mangkuk jjajamyun di pangkuannya, menunggu Seungcheol dan adik-adiknya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Jangan tanya Jeonghan sudah siap atau belum, dia bangun yang paling pagi tentu saja dia sudah siap.

Tak lama datang Seungcheol yang hanya mengenakan celana training tanpa atasan sama sekali, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang memang lebih berotot daripada member Seventeen yang lain.

"Jeonghan-ie," Panggilnya, "Di mana t-shirt putih ku yang dua hari lalu aku cuci?"

Jeonghan terdiam, terlihat sedang berfikir, "Di dalam lemari, di rak nomor dua."

"Baiklah," Kemudian berjalan ke kamar mereka, namun tiba-tiba Seungcheol berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeonghan, "Oh iya, jangan menatap tubuh ku dengan wajah mesum seperti itu." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum menggoda kemudian berlari ke kamar untuk menghindari lemparan bantal dari Jeonghan yang wajahnya telah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Seungcheol pada adik-adiknya.

"NE~" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat."

Para member Seventeen pun keluar dari dorm dan berangkat menuju Pledis untuk latihan.

Jeonghan baru saja akan menyusul adik-adiknya saat pandangannya mengarah ke Seungcheol yang terlihat kebingunan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah memelas, "Jeonghan-ie aku lupa meletakkan kaos kaki ku di mana," Jeonghan menghela nafas. Kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menuju ke kamar mereka.

Tak lama Jeonghan datang membawa sepasang kaos kaki yang Seungcheol kenal betul itu miliknya, "Kau menemukannya?"

"Iya. Di bawah ranjang. Lain kali simpanlah barang-barang mu sendiri dengan benar Seungcheol-ah. Simpan dengan benar, maka kau akan mudah menemukannya." Ucap Jeonghan sambil kembali memakai sepatunya.

Seungcheol yang juga sedang memakai sepatunya menatap Jeonghan, "Kalau begitu akan ku simpan barang-barang ku pada mu saja jadi ketika aku memerlukannya aku akan bertanya pada mu," Jawab Seungcheol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau kira aku penitipan barang?" Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya marah.

"Aniyo! Tentu saja tidak, kau orang yang berharga untuk ku. Aku menyimpan barang-barang ku karena aku sangat percaya pada mu. Aku tidak mungkin menitipkan cincin sepenting itu pada penitipan barang," Ucap Seungcheol sambil menuntuk tangan kanan Jeonghan yang memakai dua buah cincin. Satu di jari kelingking -cincin milik Jeonghan sendiri- dan satunya di jari manis - cincin milik Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja," Jeonghan menatap jari manisnya dan melepaskan cincin itu, "Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

"Oh iya, terimakasih. Tapi nanti aku titipkan pada mu lagi ya." Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Sekarang tutuplah pintu. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Seungcheol mengunci pintu apertemen setelah itu menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan menariknya untuk berjalan menuruni tangga apertemen.

"Oh iya Jeonghan-ie, ada satu barang yang ku titipkan pada mu tapi tak akan pernah ku ambil lagi."

"Ha? Barang apa?" Jeonghan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Hatiku." Ucap Seungcheol dan mencium bibir Jeonghan dengan manis. "Jaga dengan baik ya." Kemudian dua pria ini kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Jeonghan tahu perkataan Seungcheol terkesan sangat cheesy tapi entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat mendengarnya, terutama hatinya. Jeonghan tersenyum manis. mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, kemudia dengan pelan dia berkata, "Tentu. Jaga hati ku dengan baik juga."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Notes: ffnya emang beberapa terinspirasi dari momen jeongcheol. Manis banget kan mereka. Apalagi si seungcheolnya bener2 percaya gitu sama jeonghan. Wong cincin yg seberhrga itu aja dititipin ke cheonsa kekeke

Dan oh iya, saya tau svt emang masih baru banget. Bahkan saya liay di traficnya aja yang baca ga rame tapi seenggaknya hargain lah saya yang nulis :"

Tinggalkanlah jejak2 kalian wahai jeongcheol shipper.

Salam.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

-Choi Seungcheol

-Yoon Jeonghan

Pair: Seunghan (Seungcheol x Jeonghan)

Summary:

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menghianati kekasihku ini. Tidak mungkin. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Seungcheol dengan suara yang teredam. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada pundak Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dorm Seventeen tampak ramai. Dorm yang berisi 13 orang itu memang selalu riuh dengan suara anak laki-laki yang menghuninya.

Namun sekarang tampak sedikit berbeda, mereka semua tampak duduk dengan rapi di depan televisi.

Sebentar lagi jam 6 petang. Acara One Fine Day episode kedua dimana mereka yang menjadi pusat acara akan ditanyangkan.

Jeonghan yang baru datang dari kamar mandi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seungcheol yang duduk di sofa, tampat biasanya Vernon tidur.

Acara dimulai dengan menampilkan wajah-wajah member Seventeen yang sedang manyanyi di atas panggung sampai dengan wajah menderita para member selama berada di pulau.

Mereka sontak tertawa melihat wajah mereka yang sangat mengenaskan tersebut. Tentu trio SookSoonKwan adalah penyumbang tertawa paling keras.

Di pertengahan acara tampak adegan saat Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo yang sedang berbaring di dalam selimut. Dan terlihat tangan Seungcheol yang dijadikan bantal oleh Jisoo sementara Jeonghan sedang bergelung di dalam selimutnya tepat di sebelah Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba Seungkwan berkata, "Uwah Seungcheol-hyung berselingkuh di depan mata Jeonghanie-hyung."

"Ya! Berselingkuh apanya? Hanya berbaring seperti itu apanya yang disebut selingkuh." Bela Seungcheol.

Jeonghan yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya hanya memandang tv sambil tetap mengunyah cemilannya. Tampak tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Tapi bukan cuma kali ini saja kau seperti itu hyung, kau sering memeluk member lain. Kau sudah selingkuh dari uri eomma." Kali ini Chan si maknae yang bersuara.

"Hah kalian kan anak-anak ku wajar saja aku memeluk kalian. Iya kan Jeonghanie?!"

Jeonghan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Seungcheol segingga membuat rambutnya yang terurai bebas itu ikut bergerak.

"Tapi kau selalu marah pada kami jika kami memeluk Jeonghan-hyung." Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Seungcheol pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Soonyoung dan kembali menonton tv.

Member yang lain juga kembali menonton tv ketika tiba-tiba suara Seungcheol terdengar.

"Lagipula jika aku mau selingkuh aku tidak mungkin memilih kalian."

Jeonghan yang jelas-jelas duduk di sebelah Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya, begitu pula dengan member lain. Sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan sang leader.

Jeonghan menyelipkan rambut coklatnya kebelakang telinga lalu, "Jadi kau ingin menduakan ku?" Tanyanya dengan sorot mata serius.

Seungcheol yang sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan memandang Jeonghan dengan wajah bersalah.

Tidak, Seungcheol tidak ada maksud untuk menduakan Jeonghan. Sungguh.

Tadi dia hanya asal biacara saja. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu pada kekasih cantiknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Jeonghanie aku hanya asal bicara saja tadi. Aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku. Percayalah pada ku. Kau sendiri tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu. Sungguh!"

Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan dengan erat agar dapat meyakinkannya.

Jeonghan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol dan mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan benar-benar menduakanku." Jeonghan tersenyum lebar sehingga membuat matanya yang indah menyipit. Cantik. Cantik sekali.

Seungcheol membeku. Wajahnya perlahan memerah melihat senyum manis Jeonghan. Terdapat asap imajiner keluar dari kepalanya.

"Hitung sampai tiga, aku bertaruh Seungcheol-hyung akan tumbang." Ucap Seungkwan dengan pelan pada para member.

Dan benar saja tidak lama setelah Seungkwan mengucapkan itu Seungcheol langsung memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasih cantiknya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menghianati kekasihku ini. Tidak mungkin. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Seungcheol dengan suara yang teredam. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada pundak Jeonghan.

"Iya kau benar. Kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu. Karena kau mencintaku. Tidak ada yang lain." Jeonghan mengusap punggung lebar Seungcheol dengan lembut.

Kemudian Jeonghan menatap wajah adik-adiknya yang dari tadi menatap mereka dan menyeringai licik.

'Iblis!'

Ucap para member serentak. Tentu saja di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing.

Jeonghan memang paling tahu bagaimana cara mengikat seorang Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

End

buat yang udah review chp sebelumnya aku ucapain makasih bayak ya ^^

kalo bisa review lagi wkwk

dan buat yang udah baca tinggalkan lah jejak kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: "Jadi kau lebih memilih Jisoo dari pada aku?"_

 _cast:_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Seventeen's member_

 _Pair: always Jeongcheol_

 _Warning: bxb, typo(s), ooc_

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika kau wanita, diantara member Seventeen siapa yang akan kau jadikan kekasih? Dan apa alasannya?_

.

.

.

"Ya! Choi Seungcheol kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Ku kira kau akan menulis nama ku. Aish aku mau sekali," Jeonghan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dan apa-apaan alasanmu itu? Karena aku adalah yang paling tampan?Cih. " Jeonghan menatap sengit Seungcheol.

"Hahaha tapi itu memang kenyataannya Hannie-yah, kekasih mu ini adalah pria paling tampan jadi aku harus memilih diriku sediri kan. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan wajah super tampan ini," Ucap Seungcheol dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Lagi pula jika aku wanita aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih yang wajahnya bahkan lebih cantik daripada aku." Seungcheol menyentil kening indah kekasihnya.

Jeonghan memberengutkan wajahnya. Tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Seungcheol.

"Tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau menulis nama ku."

"Aigooo lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau sendiri memangnya menulis nama ku?" Dengan gemas Sengcheol mengacak rambut panjang Jeonghan.

"Eh? Hehe mianhae," Jeonghan terkekeh kecil. Mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tidak menulis nama kekasihnya.

"Kau menulis nama Jisoo, lalu alasannya sepertinya dia bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Aish jika mengingat hal itu aku jadi sangat kesal."

"Hehehe maaf, maaf, tapi kan memang benar Jisoo selalu menjaga ku dengan baik."

"Jadi maksudmu kau lebih memilih Jisoo dari pada aku Choi Jeonghan?"

"Aish lagi-lagi mengganti marga ku. Ya! Kau bahkan belum melamar ku."

Seungcheol tidak memperdulikan protesan yang diucapkan Jeonghan. Dia menatap tajam wajah cantik pria di depannya ini.

Jeonghan yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Seungcheol menghela nafas.

'Benar-benar marah,' Pikirnya.

Jeonghan kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Seungcheol.

"Itu kan hanya jika Seungcheol-ah,"

"Tapi tetap saja jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi berarti kau akan lebih memilih Jisoo daripada aku."

"Dan jika hal itu benar terjadi kau akan membiarkannya?" Ibu jari Jeonghan mengusap lembut wajah tampan Seungcheol.

"Andwae! Tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku pasti akan merebut mu. Tidak peduli itu Jisoo atau siapa pun." Jeonghan tersenyum dengan sangat cantik mendengar perkataan Seungcheol.

"Benar sekali. SCoups yang paling tampan pasti bisa merebut hati Yoon Jeonghan. Dan jika hal itu terjadi berjanji lah kau tidak akan melepaskannya." Ucap Jeonghan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir tebal Seungcheol.

Baru saja Jeonghan akan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Seungcheol, leader Seventeen tersebut meletakkan tangann kananya di pipi lembut Jeonghan dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jeonghan.

"Tentu. Tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Bahkan jika dia sendiri yang meminta."

Kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, namun kali ini lebih lama dan lebih dalam.

.

.

.

"Apa kita akan melihat adegan drama mereka setiap minggu?"

Terlihat member Seventeen lainnya menatap kelakuan kedua hyung mereka yang sedang di dunia mereka sendiri.

Seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, hari ini mereka juga sedang menonton acara One Fine Day, dan seperti minggu sebelumnya kedua hyung tertua mereka yang memang sudah lama menjalin kasih kembali berdebat tentang hal yang tidak terlalu penting, lalu akan ditutup dengan bermesraan dihadapan adik-adiknya.

Tidak seperti minggu sebelumnya yang hanya berpelukan, kali ini mereka bahkan berciuman dengan sangat intim. Mereka benar-benar tidak mau membayangkan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan hyung mereka pada minggu-minggu berikutnya.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus memasukkan nama ku di pertengkaran konyol mereka." Gumam Jisoo. Kemudian kembali menatap tv, lebih memilih mengabaikan kelakuan kedua temannya.

Sedangkan di sebelah Jisoo terdapat Jihoon yang tangah sibuk menutup mata Chan agar maknae mereka tidak harus melihat pemandangan yang belum pantas dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

Mau makasih banget sama yang uda baca ff ini. yang review dan juga ngefav.

special thanks: junghoney17, goolhara, ladykangdae, GyuGyu, RinatyaJoYunjaeShipper, ailhee bee, zahra492, liony liem.

buat silent reader aku juga makasih udah baca ff ini. tapi bakal lebih makasih lagi kalo ninggalin jejak wkwk.

dan terakhir kayak biasa ya, review juseyoooo~


	4. Chapter 4

cast:

Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Seventeen's member

pair: jeongcheol/seunghan/coupshan/babehemak's sebong

warning: typo(s), bl, garing, ga manis.

summary: "kau terlalu berlebihan! demi tuhan ini hanya rambut! -Yoon Jeonghan

.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk Seventeen menghabiskan Senin petang mereka dengan duduk nyaman di depan tv. Setidaknya semenjak reality show One Fine Day di mana mereka ikut berpartisipasi tayang.

Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan pula setiap acara itu dimulai akan terjadi perkelahian antara dua hyung tertua Seventeen.

Para dongsaeng hanya dapat menghela nafas secara bersama-sama setelah sekali lagi melihat pemandangan yang setiap minggu mereka lihat.

Lihat saja itu, Choi Seungcheol, si leader tampan mulai memasang wajah merengut pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan si kekasih sendiri, Yoon Jeonghan juga memasang wajah yang tak kalah masam dari Seungcheol.

Sedangkan si biang masalah sendiri Jisoo atau Joshua -yang mana dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa selalu dia yang dijadikan alasan pertengkaran mereka- hanya menatap sepasang kekasih itu bosan.

"Sudah lah hyung tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Jisoo hyung kan hanya membantu mengeringkan rambut Jeonghan hyung. Bukan masalah be..." Ucapan Soonyoung terputus oleh delikan tajam Seungcheol. Seketika leader performance team itu diam dan beringsut menjauh dari jangkauan tatapan Seungcheol.

"Kau benar Hoshi-ya, itu bukan masalah besar. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan," Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol sengit.

"Berlebihan kau bilang?" Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya menatap Jeonghan.

"Iya kau berlebihan. Shua hanya membantu ku mengeringkan rambut ku. Apanya yang salah? Kau benar-benar terlalu berlebihan Choi Seungcheol."

"Tapi seharusnya kau minta bantuan ku saja. Tidak perlu pada orang lain. Biasanya juga aku kan yang selalu mengeringkan rambut mu."

"Waktu itu kau sedang sibuk. Demi Tuhan Seungcheol ini hanya masalah rambut, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

"Tapi kau sendiri tahu aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyentuh rambut mu,"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol. Pria itu memang paling tidak suka jika rambut kekasihnya disentuh oleh sembarang orang.

Para member Seventeen, Coordi noona dan Styles noona sebenarnya pengecualian. Namun untuk Joshua hal itu tidak berlaku. Joshua pernah menyukai Jeonghan dan itu membuat Seungcheol agak sedikit waspada pada kedekatan kekasihnya dengan pria kelahiran Amerika itu, walaupun Joshua sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak menyimpan rasa lagi pada Jeonghan.

"Oooh jadi apakah selama ini kau menjadi kekasihku hanya karena rambut ku?" Seungcheol gelagapan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika memang seperti itu seharusnya kau ambil saja rambut ku yang sudah dipotong itu dan kau letakkan di kepala bodohmu itu!" Teriak Jeonghan emosi sambil menampar-nampar lengan kokoh Seungcheol. Habis sudah kesabarannya mengadapi pria ini.

"Ya! Ya! Jeonghan tunggu dulu. Bukan itu maksudku. Ya! Jeonghan-ah, aw...aw..."

"Penjelasan apa lagi HAH?" masih menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan marah namun kali ini matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Seketika Seungcheol menjadi merasa bersalah. Jeonghan memang pria yang kuat, tapi Seungcheol tahu betul setiap perkelahian mereka pria cantik ini sulit untuk menahan air matanya. Mungkin karena Jeonghan terlalu mencintai Seungcheol. Memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar Seungcheol mengembangkan senyumannya.

"YA! Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa itu artinya kau menjadikan ku pacar memang haya karena rambutku? HA! CEPAT JAWAB!" Dengan brutal Jeonghan kembali memukul tubuh Seungcheol.

Untung saja Seungcheol memiliki tubuh yang kuat jadi jika hanya pukulan dari tangan lembut Jeonghan tentu tidak akan membuatnya terluka.

GREB

Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan yang asik memukuli tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu ya," Ucapnya lembut. "Hei jangan menangis," Sebelah tangan Seungcheol mengelus pipi lembut Jeonghan.

"Maaf atas perkataan ku. Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku memang mencintai rambut... stop! Jangan memotong ucapanku. Dengarkan dulu," Jeonghan menutup kembali mulutnya, mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum manis. Membelai rambut pendek Jeonghan lembut.

"Aku memang mencintai rambut... stop! Jangan memotong ucapanku. Dengarkan dulu," Jeonghan menutup kembali mulutnya, mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum manis. Membelai rambut pendek Jeonghan lembut.

"Aku memang mencintai rambut mu tapi aku tentu lebih mencintai mu. Aku mencintai rambut mu karena itu bagian dari diri mu. Bukan hanya rambut mu tapi aku mencintai setiap jengkal tubuh mu. Kau hanya milik ku. Aku mencintai mu Jeonghan."

Seketika pipi putih Jeonghan memerah. Tersipu malu mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Hatinya menghangat. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Seungcheol mengucapkan cinta padanya, tapi tetap efeknya selalu sama.

"Karena itu jangan biarkan siapa pun menyentuh mu lagi. Aku tidak rela milik ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh. Kau mengeri?" Seungcheol kembali memasang wajah cemburunya yang menurut Jeonghan sangat menggemaskan.

"Hmm apakah itu termasuk Coordi noona dan Styles noona?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan senyum jahil.

"Iya termasuk mereka. Karena itu mulai sekarang biar aku saja yang menata make up dan rambut mu,"

Jeonghan mendengus geli, "Apa dosaku sampai memiliki kekasih posesiv seperti mu Choi Seungcheol?"

"Dosamu? Karena kau terlalu cantik mungkin," Seungcheol menyeringai,"Sehingga membuat Choi Seungcheol yang tampan ini jatuh di pelukanmu,"

"Jadi menurutmu aku cantik?" Jeonghan ikut mengembangkan seringaian di bibir manisnya.

Seungcheol memindahkan tangannya yang semula berada di kepala Jeonghan ke bibir Jeonghan yang terlihat -selalu- sangat menggoda di matanya.

"Iya. Yang paling cantik," Ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Dengan pelan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jeonghan dan memiringkan wajahya sehingga bibirnya sejajar dengan bibir sang kekasih, menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pundak kokoh Seungcheol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi." Jihoon mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Di sebelahnya terdapat Jisoo, Deokyum, dan Soonyoung yang sibuk menutup mata para maknae; Seungkwan, vernon, dan Dino.

"Ya! hyung kenapa kau menutup mata ku? Cepat lepaskan! Aku bahkan sudah sering melihat mereka berciuman," Seungkwan mencoba melepaskan tangan Soonyoung yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh melihat! Anak kecil belum boleh melihat seperti ini. Oh ya ampun mata ku. Oooh mata ku yang tidak berdosa..."

"YA! JANGAN MASUKKAN LIDAH MU KE JEONGHAN HYUNG! KALIAN TIDAK SADAR BERADA DI MANA?!" Mingyu berteriak heboh.

Dan sekali lagi para member kembali harus melihat drama percintaan yang ditampilkan oleh kedua hyung mereka.

.

.

.

end

notes:

ini menjadi ff terakhir saya di sini. karena alasan kenyamanan saya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. wattpad akan menjadi rumah baru untuk saya sekrang. ff yang saya janjikan lanjutannya juga sudah saya lanjutkan di sana. jika memang berminat boleh kunjungi NeneNene9.

salam.


End file.
